


the train has stopped so we're coming out (larry)

by cosmicstyles



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Louis and Harry - Freeform, M/M, Stairs, i know zayn not in the band but just read this, larry - Freeform, larry is real, larry stylinson - Freeform, lol, louis got the dagger, louisandharry, this made me emotional, youre the dagger to my rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicstyles/pseuds/cosmicstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 2017 and Louis and Harry has a few things to say while they are sat back where they felt it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the train has stopped so we're coming out (larry)

It's the year 2017, the band has gone through a lot. Niall has started to pursue a career in golf, Liam is soon to be married to Sophia, there are still rumours of Zayn coming back before the next tour and he has also been seen with the boys, months ago, there was a photo of them five together and he tweeted something that has to do with coming back but it isn't clear if he will while Louis and Harry's relationship is getting more close since 2015. The year they started to interact more to each other.

The boys have finished their contract with Modest and they now have found a new management where they found their selves more comfortable. They became more free about their selves. They tweeted more to each other, they speak to the fans a lot, they posted photos of them together.

The new tour starts on October and it's already September, the 28th of September.

Three days ago, Harry tweeted something that made the fandom question a lot about it again.

**We prepared something new for you all. We hope you'll like it. All the love .xx**

He tweeted and on the 28th of September, Louis tweeted a link.

**Here ya go ! http://youtube.com/lhwSe9T6p**

Clicking the link open, it leads you to a video entitled.

**Our Story**

It's buffering for a moment and you see how many minutes the video is, it's exactly 9 minutes long.

A familiar song plays which is Photograph by Ed Sheeran and clips of Louis and Harry started to show on your screen, their moments from their hug on the X Factor when they were formed, their fetus moments, Louis looking at Harry like there is something going on between them, they're moments from Up All Night, to Take Me Home, to award shows, to some clips where their voices overlap the music telling each other things, whispering what the both of them only know or understand, the way Louis smiles to Harry to the Where We Are Tour where they look so distant to each other, to their video clips from their performances on shows, whenever Harry sings to Louis, whenever Louis catches Harry looking at him and they both look away from each other, their tattoos, to their On The Road Again moments where they started to interact more, interviews, guestings, they were getting more closer and closer like before. 

Slowly, as the music ends, Louis' line "I'd marry you Harry" finishes the music video and the player fades to black and fades in to Harry and Louis sitting next to each other on the stairs where they were on their X Factor days.

Harry has his hair cut short again, like the one he had in TMHT, Louis, still the same yet he shaved off his beard. Harry is wearing a yellow-gold shirt with the airplane necklace visible hanging on his neck to his chest and Louis is just casual as he is, in a black shirt topped with a black jacket.

It's all silent, no background music, just the both of them sitting right next to each other, Louis looks at Harry and their eyes met then smiled, trying to hold their laugh.

"I like your shirt." Says Harry and winks.  
"Thank you." Louis nods and looks back to the camera.

"You may not be wondering why we're here again," Says Harry, he's obviously uncomfortable and nervous as he plays with the rings on his fingers.  
"In this place where one of the best memories were made." He adds. Louis presses his lips to a smile.

"For seven years, I have been with my friend, best friend, brother," he looks at Harry who's smiling. "Bro, lad," It made Harry's eyebrow furrow a little.

"A companion, a supportive person, and some of you would call him, boyfriend." The last word makes the both of them smile.

"Oh fuck the script, can we?" Says Louis to someone behind the camera and he nods. "Harry?" Says Louis.

"Louis has...the dagger...to my rose." He points to his rose tattoo.  
"And...he's my 17 black." He says, not taking eye contact off Louis. "You are...the oops...to my hi." It made Harry grin after he says it to Louis.

"The anchor to your rope." Says Louis.  
"No," Harry helds his forefinger to Louis. "The rope to my anchor." Says Harry.  
"Oh, Harry, no, the anchor comes first."

Harry rolls his eyes with a smile and breathes out, "Okay." He shrugs.

"The butterfly to this." Louis reveals his _It Is What It Is_ tattoo, Harry agrees.  
"You have the compass to my ship so I won't get lost." Says Harry.  
"Right there, Harold." Louis presses his lips together.

"And right there, you've got the arrow to my heart." Harry says, almost inaudible but made the both of them smile again. It felt like they could stare each other for forever.

"Back then, there was this mutual feeling we had for each other," says Louis, Harry just looked at him.

"The songs, the little, sneaky...looks Lou and I exchanged, the unspoken words that made us ink it to our skin are all true." Confirms Harry.

"We knew it was love between us. Nothing else. Just love." Says Harry. 

"I knew it when my heart told me," Louis looks at Harry and points to him, "Oh, that's the guy I want to be with, like," 

"Like my heart just started beating again after seeing you." Continues Harry. "Right." Says Louis with a smile back to the camera.

"It was difficult for the both of us to not interact in front of people, we weren't allowed to." Says Louis, the back of his palm brushes Harry's hand.

They both talk about their struggles to hide what they felt before. Their publicity stunts, the times they weren't allowed to talk or say something about each other. When Larry Stylinson questions were banned on interviews. They tell every single thing they have experienced for a long time in their career and now they've come out.

As the video is about to end, they both looked at each other and back to the camera.

"We would like to say a massive thank you to our supporters. We hope you never change the way you look at us." Harry clasps his hands.  
"Massive thank you to all of you." Adds Louis and he looks at Harry.

"Do we kiss?" Louis whispers yet can still be heard over his lapel. It also had a subtitle when he said that.

Harry looks at him and stares at Louis for a moment and slowly shakes his head with a small smile on his face. He held his forefinger in front of them as Louis is about to say something,

"No." Harry shakes his head with a small smile on his face, Louis pouts a little.  
"Jimmy protested." Harry says in his normal tone of his voice making Louis smile.  
"Okay." Says Louis and looks back to the camera, so did Harry who's trying to hold his laugh like Louis is doing as well.

"So this ends our coming out story." Breathes Louis. "Thank you." He adds.

"All the love." Says Harry and the video didn't end yet.

They think that the camera has stopped filming but you can still see them talking to each other and you can hear their conversation.

While Harry is listening to someone while they're still sitting on the stairs, Louis puts his hand on Harry's knee and looks at him.

"I'd marry you, Harry." Says Louis, with subtitles of it on the screen. Harry turns to him and nod.  
"Likewise, babe." He smiles.  
"I'll always laugh at your jokes," Louis adds.  
"And sing you to sleep." He says, making Harry laugh a little then his attention is taken by someone talking to him again.

Louis adjusts to one step above the stairs and looked down at Harry, amused.

"Look, I'm taller than Harry now." He says with a chuckle yet Harry doesn't notice him yet.

"Larry is bullshit!" Says Louis out loud with a big smile on his face. "Don't swear!" Scolds Harry as he smiles up to Louis. Louis laughs.  
"Never swear." Adds Harry. "Oh really?" Louis leans forward to Harry with a teasing face. "You swear a lot, Harold. Don't play innocent!" Louis shrugs away from Harry in a serious, yet playful manner.

"Oh fuck me." Harry whispers to himself and giggles at Louis.

The video faded when they both stood up from the stairs and walked off it.

It trended for days on social media that Harry and Louis are both together now since the very first day they knew they had their hearts beating for one another.

It then changed how people think about them and how things happened between them. It made them more stronger and they know that nothing again can ever come between them. They were both cosmic, so is their love.


End file.
